Tekkit
Please be aware that this article contains SPOILERS. The Yogscast have now transferred their Tekkit series into a custom Feed The Beast Mod Pack named 'Yogcraft'. Do not confuse the two. The Yogscast's 'Tekkit '''series used the Tekkit Classic'' modpack, available through the Technic Launcher. Unfortunately, Tekkit Classic is no longer being updated. As of March 2013, the Tekkit series has been replaced by the Yogscast's Mod pack, named Yogcraft, which is included in the Feed the Beast.This was confirmed by Steven Goates and Joakim Hellstrand and later in Jaffa Factory 93 - Everything is Broken. All of the other series now have new names, one example being Duncan's Laboratory. The Yogcraft modpack has full permissions from all the mod makers associated with the mod pack. Characters of Tekkit in their Minecraft skins]] Characters Honeydew (Simon) Honeydew is the boss of Honeydew Inc. He is constantly adding things to their plans, like a rooftop penthouse, a Jaffa Cafe and an underground quarry, in addition to the main plan of a Jaffa Cake factory. It is also to be noted that Simon has been taking orders from a mysterious construction under his bed that looks suspiciously like Sjin, which he seems to believe is a God. From the videos we know that the "God" gave Simon orders in his sleep to help re-build Pig Island, and to aid Sips and Sjin in their activities. The head appears to be the explanation for Simon's sudden obsession with Pig Island. Later it was found out that the head had been a device built by Sjin to secretly order Sips what to do, after which, Simon, Lewis and Duncan chased Sjin away. Afterwards, Simon used the head to recruit Sips to help build their factory, because they only had 3 floors and needed some willing muscle to build up the factory. Sjin returned, wearing very revealing clothing which prompted Duncan to get him tin pants. Sips and Sjin were told to build the remaining floors of the factory. Simon did not join the new Jaffa Factory series until (Episode 100 - Bee Movie) saying he had been on a holiday to the Caribbean. Xephos (Lewis) Xephos is an employee of Honeydew Inc., and is constantly pushed around. Even though Simon is his best friend, Lewis is forced to refer to him as "Sir". Eventually he is granted the honour of naming the brand of items they make, got his sword back from Sips, and dirt boxed in the quarry. During episodes 30 - 37, Lewis is seen bossing Simon around, much to Simon's displeasure. Lewis seems to forget that Simon is in charge of Honeydew Inc. and seems to take charge over both Simon and Duncan. Due to Simon's obsession with Pig Island, He and Duncan once had to carry on working at Honeydew Inc. without their CEO. LividCoffee (Duncan) Duncan is the head technician of Honeydew Inc. He had a 1% share, but it was used to make a Talisman of Repair. Duncan is recognized as the brains of the operation (followed by Lewis) and is the person who Simon and Lewis rely on to do most of the technical planning and work. Lewis' Tekkit skills seem to have grown enormously, meaning Duncan now has a lot of help. Duncan was the first to get a flying ring, as well as the first person to wear a full suit of Nano-Armour and the upgraded version, Quantum Armor. Duncan does most of his work independently, away from Honeydew Inc.'s Jaffa Factory and workshop. Instead, he chooses to work in his own castle that has a large observatory tower and TNT cart "Rail Gun", his home is also fully equipped with a brewery, a Nuclear Reactor and other machine-o-bobs. The castle is where most of the episodes in his own stand-alone Tekkit series take place. On the older Tekkit server, he mostly worked alone, and worked mostly with IndustrialCraft, Buildcraft, and Equivalent Exchange. He was also one of the two who destroyed the old Tekkit server, in his war with Sjin. As a result, he has a fierce rivalry with Sjin, though this appears to have waned as of late. After that, Duncan has worked on the other sides of Tekkit, namely redpower and some fiddly work with crops (which produced the first coffee beans and hops for Honeydew Inc.). Duncan has also worked with the Rail Bros TheStrippin, although this was broken off as Strippin set off on his own quest to find his missing Rail Bro, Benji. After talk of war, Duncan converted his castle's telescope into a TNT minecart cannon. Sjin (Paul) Sjin was once the head worker of SipsCo. Sjin used to be given a lot of grief by the members of Honeydew Inc. who stole things from him and pushed him around, but he got his revenge by coating their Hellgate in dirt. When Sjin is shown to be a poorer worker than Lewis he is fired by Sips, and after failing the Honeydew Inc. Job application, starts his own company called Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading. He later returned to SipsCo. after Sips realized he couldn't manage without Sjin, and Sjin agreed on the terms that he got a 50% share in the company, officially changing the name to Sjips Co. (although the company's still referred to as SipsCo). Sjin still occasionally works with Honeydew Inc., despite failing his early training. He helped greatly with the construction of Oil Island and has worked on the Jaffa Factory. It has also been revealed in the Tekkit episode 52 or Duncan vs Head that he was the puppet master controlling Honeydew and Sips in their actions: Pig Island work and Sips' dirt trading. Sjin recently had a minor battle with Rythian, where Sjin lost and Rythian came to the realization that Sjin may not be as powerful as once thought. Sips and Sjin are now frequent, if not full time workers at Honeydew Inc. Sjin is responsible for building the SipsCo skyscraper, the tallest structure on the Tekkit server. Recently, Sjin left the SipsCo compound to make his own farm in his solo YogCraft series "Feed the World ." Benjamin_Disco (Paul ) Sjin's second account used for 3rd person shots and time lapses. Sips (Chris) The boss of SipsCo, Sips arrived back from a plane flight in a bad mood and made worse when he saw how badly Sjin was working. Sips then noticed how useful Lewis can be and hired him to replace Sjin. Sips seems to lose his temper easily, calling his workforce names. Sjin was dubbed an "effing Ding Dong" and Lewis a "silk shirt guy." Sips has been noted to take a liking in Lewis' beard. Sips spends most of his time playing around with the stuff available at SipsCo. In his Tekkit series he is much nicer to Sjin and does most of the work, resembling Honeydew in that aspect and Sjin is the one who comes up with most of the technological advancements, very similar to Duncan. After setting up an infinite lava source for the Geothermal Facility, Sips and Sjin decided to get away for a while, so they set sail the same direction Rythian came from when he joined them. They set up a secret base, and plan on making an even more secret base which will be accessed via the bathroom. Rythian (Joakim) Rythian is the leader and founding member of the group sometimes known as Shakespeare in Jurassic park. He much prefers the Magic side of Tekkit, shunning the science side of the mod pack, due to magic being more reliable, and safer. He bears a great resentment toward Duncan and Sjin due to the events of The Tekkit War. Rythian has also stated that he considers Duncan the worst player on the server due because he combines both magic and science to achieve his goals, all the while respecting neither. After the war, he set off with Zoey and regained his power as a mage eventually having Teep join as their protector. He has found allies in Zoey and Teep, Zoey taking on the role of apprentice, and Teep, the role of protector. Zoeya (Zoey) Zoeya joined Rythian as an apprentice, although she often seems more interested in regrowing her Mushroom Village than in revenge. However it will be hard for her to remake her Mushroom Village because there is no more forestry mod in Tekkit, and the new updates mean you cannot grow giant mushrooms except on mycelium, underground or in areas with a low light level. She is really obsessed with mushrooms, notably with Barry, the "King Of Mushrooms". She has created a kingdom of mushrooms underground. Later on it is revealed that Barry is not the name of the big mushroom but of a large underground "Science" network that Zoeya created. Its main purpose is tracking down players. B.A.R.R.Y stands for Ballistics Assimilation Research Recon and Yoga. Zoeya's underground base has a lot to do with science, something Rythian is not happy with. Zoeya also seems to have a certain respect for Duncan, seeing as he blends both magic and science together to complete his projects. She has previously left Rythian to start Mushroom Labs with Teep and the Brown Mushroom Rebels. Teep blows up some of the wall before he runs out of TNT. Zoeya and Teep then get rescued by Gilbert and Johnny Iron. Gilbert then sacrifices himself to blow up Jeff the brown mushroom rebel king. She then returns to Rythian, but most of her time is spent on defusing the nuke. In the last episode of Tekkit Rebirth, she blows up and is on the brink of death, but Rythian finds her and restores her at great cost - Rythian losing his powers temporarily, although it is foreshadowed to be more than that. She becomes a "Cyborg" though the only thing robot about her is a mechanical arm, and although calling an amputee a cyborg might be rather rude, Zoeya seems to enjoy calling herself a cyborg and was at one point disappointed she couldn't shoot lasers from her mechanical arm. InTheLittleWood (Martyn) Martyn joined the Yogscast Tekkit server and started his own Tekkit series with Toby. They started their own company called InTheLittleCorp. He has an emerald sword named Gretel the Green Goddess. So far they don't have a proper house, but are using a green tent with two beds as a spawn point. They also have a campfire in the middle of InTheLittleCorp which is temporarily being used as a mine. They have kept all complicated machinery in an underground bunker. Early on in the Tekkit series, they stole Simon's bed, some TNT and torches and now use Simon's bed as a flag. LikeTotallyToby (Toby) Toby joined Martyn in their own Tekkit series on the Yogscast Tekkit Server. Together they started their own company, InTheLittleCorp. He named his sapphire Derek. At the end of the fourth episode, Toby is seen exploring Honeydew Inc. and Sjips Co. He stole various things from Honeydew Inc., including some TNT, five torches and Simon's bed before being teleported back to InTheLittleCorp by Martyn. Lomadia (Hannah) Head of Lombucket Industries, Hannah is currently working on expanding the industrial might of her company while also creating an Owl Sanctuary. Hannah has stated on multiple occasions that Duncan sometimes takes time out of working at Honeydew Inc. to teach her how Tekkit works. She pumps water out of Nilesy's tube to his base. Nilesy (Liam) Nilesy was found underground by Sips and Sjin during their Tekkit series. He temporarily joined them, but was kicked off their land for botching up a pool he was making for them. He later returned, wanting to be Sips and Sjin's pool-boy, but failed the interview and was crushed to death. In part 21 of Rythian's Tekkit series it is revealed that he built the pool in the town of New Pool. Nilesy has since resurfaced from his death at the hands of Sips and Sjin and set up shop as a 'Pool Man' constructing a makeshift stand in the rainforest. Rythian and Zoeya went to Nilesy for a pool for their castle, which he has created. After that, he moved to Hannah's Owl Sanctuary and made plans to set up an improved pool shop there. He can teleport to places by praying to "The Almighty Sips" via the medium of chat. Nilesy also revealed in Rythian and Zoey's series that he ate Zylus' tuna sandwich. In every Tekkit with Nilesy video he sings "Tekkit to the limit with Nilesy" in the beginning. Teep (Jon) A recent addition to Rythian's outcast group, Teep, an incredible sharpshooter and strangely mute dinosaur, killed Zoeya in Episode 8 of their Tekkit series. He was found in a cave, where Rythian and Zoey recruited him by asking 'yes' and 'no' questions, to which he responded by nodding or shaking his head. He was assigned to protect their fortress and often collects mushrooms for Zoeya. He also was in other Yogscast member's Tekkit videos, like Sjin's Top Ten Tekkit Terrors. Teep was in the mining laser clip, where he actually talked. Teep is also from the old Tekkit server, appearing in one of Duncan's Tekkit videos. He also watches the wizards' pets while they are away. In Episode 27 of Rythian's series, it was discovered that Teep was kidnapped and held hostage at the Captive Creeper, a bar run by MintyMinute. After being rescued by Zoey and Rythian, he went with Zoey and the Brown Mushroom Rebels, presumably abandoning Rythian. Teep has now completely sided with the Brown Mushroom Rebels, betraying Zoeya, but at the end of episode 6 Teep is shown breaking Zoeya out of jail, so his betrayal may have just been a ruse to gain the brown mushrooms' trust. MintyMinute (Anya) Currently the owner of Captive Creeper, she recently agreed to guide Sips and Sijn into the Nether. She may be involved in the kidnapping of Teep, as he was being held near her bar. TheStrippin (Sam) Strippin has recently completed rail works with Duncan. He encountered Toby in Martyn's Tekkit series after dying. He then spawned a creeper to blow Toby up. He has recently found his business partner, Benji, and is working on getting their company, Rail Bros Inc., back on track. He went on a murderous rampage and killed most of Benji's pet squids. Zylus (Rick) Zylus is currently one of the two residents of Newpool (seen in episode 21 of Rythian's series), a town neighbouring Rythian, Zoey, and Teep's castle. So far his only progress has been building a brick house, blowing up a portion of Daltos' house after Daltos killed his mother, bunny, and tuna sandwich, and arguing with Daltos about who the pool Nilesy built belongs to. Zylus owns a Destruction Catalyst. Daltos (Nicholas) Daltos is currently one of the two residents of Newpool, a town neighboring Rythian, Zoey, and Teep's castle. His contributions to the Tekkit server are killing Zylus' mother, bunny, and tuna sandwich, building a house which has been partially blown up in Zylus' retaliation, and to arguing with Zylus over who the pool Nilesy built belongs to. During episode 21, his sound cut out just before he finished talking, which left him saying "I put a rattlesnake in her t-" before cutting out. Benji Benji is Strippin's partner in Rail Bros Inc. After Sjin and Duncan detonated various nukes in episode 34 of Duncan's Tekkit series, he was separated from Strippin and settled in a remote area south of Castle Duncan in a dirt house he calls "The Abode". He developed an obsession with squid, as seen when Strippin found him in Rail Bros Inc. - Reunited. His favourite squid is called Jamiroquai and he has another squid called Shaquille O'Neal Get Real. But he recently got over his obsession with squid and, with the help of Strippin, killed every single squid with a crowbar. Ravs (Johnny) Ravs is seen in Rythian's Tekkit Rebirth Episode 5. Rythian encountered him when he was flying around and saw a building on an island. Upon entry, he was greeted by Ravs, who said he had built The Crooked Caber (not to be confused with The Captive Creeper, owned by MintyMinute). He sold Rythian a few drinks and they both got drunk. Rythian then said he would tell some people about him. Once Rythian told him about Minty's bar (The Captive Creeper), Ravs sees her as a rival. His motto is "The Customer Is Always Right". The Companies Honeydew Inc. Honeydew Inc. is the company owned by Simon Lane, also known as Honeydew. In his employment is Lewis Brindley (Xephos) and Duncan Jones (LividCoffee/Lalna). The ultimate goal of their company is to create a sustainable flow of Jaffa Cakes and Jaffa related products. 1 year, 3 days and 92 episodes after founding the company and setting out on their mission, they successfully started full scale Jaffa Cake production, although some glitches remain in their production line. Following the changeover to YogCraft, many Buildcraft and EE2 items were turned into sand, and the company had to move to a different chunk, dubbed Site Bee, and began construction of a giant Beehive, citing a need to source new sustainable ingredients. In recent appearances on The Apprentice, it has been shown that the factory is in a very sorry state, with large holes in the factory itself as well as other buildings on site. Sips Co. Sips Co. has yet to produce dirt from their dirt factory (Sips prefers separation by hand so he scrapped that method of work). Pipes separating dirt from stone (mostly) will help run this place. However, in some episodes Sips has referenced and told Sjin that they have a secret agenda which could make Honeydew Inc. a direct competitor. Sips Co currently has the tallest building on the Tekkit server, beating Honeydew Inc.'s Jaffa Factory and Duncan's castle. The SipsCo compound is one of the biggest compounds on the Tekkit server, containing a dirt factory, geothermal facility, hydro-facility, swimming pool, interview chamber, SipsCo office and much more. SipsCo has a second base of operations, built in secret to provide SipsCo with access to nukes. Although the facility does not yet produce nukes, it is all built, complete with secret rooms and doors. Sjin's Community Swimming Pool Group Formerly Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading. This is still a small company, formerly consisting of one employee, 23 dirt blocks, a door and a sign, assembled in a way that should resemble a home... perhaps. The company was expanded by Sjin who build a swimming pool, banana boat and a "fountain." The Business may be in jeopardy as recent reports show that the company could have been involved in several lawsuits relating to health and safety, total disregard for the care of the environment, and damage to the area surrounding the business plot due to severe flooding of a pool. Although it is hoped these charges were dropped soon after the company was absorbed by the powerful Sips Co (Now formally known as Sjips Co). The swimming pool still exists but is abandoned and can be seen from Honeydew Inc.'s compound, although it does sell dirt and pumps from the ocean. Shakespeare in Jurassic Park Though it is more of a group than a company, this group is made up of three members so far; Rythian, the head mage and leader of the group, Zoey the mushroom enthusiast and Teep, their sharpshooting dinosaur. The group started off with the goal of getting revenge on Sjin and Duncan for destroying the previous Tekkit server. This goal appears to be at the very least on hiatus, due to the pact of non-aggression between Rythian and Duncan, forcibly started by the former after the nuclear detonation of Blackrock Stronghold. No long term goals have been set in "Blackrock Chronicle: Rising", and it is not known if Rythian will continue to pursue the Ender dragon. The other companies do not appear to be aware of the existence of this group, except for Hannah and Duncan. They have yet to make an appearance in the main series. Their original base, Blackrock Stronghold, has yet to be completed and has, in fact, been mostly destroyed and subsequently abandoned due to a nuclear explosion. The group's current main base is in the desert, an unknown distance from the Blackrock Crater, near the testificate town of Sick Bay. They also have code names - Rythian is Romeo, Zoey is Juliet and Teep is Greenman, hence the name of the group. Other members include their iron golems, Red Five and Johnny Iron, their wolves Ghost Jr., and Willow, and three mooshrooms: Daisy, Steven (formerly Ssss, Sally), and Nilesy Jr (pronounced "J. R."). They formerly had a snow golem named Gilbert, however, he was lost during Zoey's rescue from the mushrooms. Prior to the detonation of a nuclear device under their base, this group was the richest on the server, possessing truly absurd amounts of red matter. InTheLittleCorp The latest to join the Tekkit server, Martyn and his friend Toby join not knowing what to do. Their main goal has yet to be (and will most likely never be) revealed. Lombucket Industries This is a company that was recently created by Hannah. Though its main function is as an owl sanctuary, it has expanded into oil, fuel, lava, teleport pipes, secret underground lairs, and various other things. Rail Bros Inc. Strippin's pride and joy. They have just finished building rails that extend between Castle Duncan and Strippin Station. The company might also build railways to other areas from Strippin Station. The other member of Rail Bros Inc, Benjizm, went missing when Sjin detonated Duncan's old Nuclear Reactor. Strippin recently found him somewhere south of Castle Duncan while he was playing with a group of squid. They are now working on getting back on track. This Company is owned by Strippin and Benji. The Captive Creeper A bar owned by MintyMinute that sells tanks of lava, water, oil and refined fuel, for only the toughest of the server’s warriors. Currently, it is used as one of Sjin's bases, where he held Teep hostage. As of late the captive creeper has escaped and his current whereabouts are unknown, citizens are advised to keep clear and any sightings are to be reported to Minty. Nilesy's Best And Greatest #1 Importer and Exporter of Really Good Pools and Pool Accessories A very new business set up by Nilesy, on his recovery from his brutal murder at Sjips Co. that sells pools and pool accessories. One of his pools is located between Zylus' and Daltos' residences, however, these two are still arguing whose pool it actually is. As it happens that pool was, in fact, not made by Nilesy but by IKEA. He was hired to make two more pools; another one for the Village of Newpool and one for Rythian's castle. B.A.R.R.Y. B.A.R.R.Y. was an underground facility located beneath Blackrock Stronghold. Its name stands for Ballistics, Assimilation, Research, Recon and YOGA Initiative centre. Zoey is in charge of the center, along with her Chief Engineer, Scotty (a red mushroom). It utilized the Well-known MushNet. At its peak, this facility acted as a scouting centre, collecting information on most of the players on the server, showing their threat level, weaknesses, and last known locations, as reported by the many Mushroom scouts. Prior to its destruction, the system decided that Rythian is an extreme threat, followed by Duncan and Sjin at high threat. It also stated that Xephos needed to be eliminated, and that Nilesy, Daltos, and Zylus were allies of Zoey. This facility was discovered by Rythian in Minecraft - The Tekkit Adventure, episode 28. Following the mission to rescue Teep, B.A.R.R.Y. fell into disrepair. In Zoeya's absence, all research, including any ballistics development, has been halted. The Recon system had also suffered a catastrophic loss of power, leaving it largely in-operable, and MushNet's code had been corrupted. Most of the facility's primary systems were down and what few were still operational were running on dwindling emergency power. These blows effectively destroyed all functions of B.A.R.R.Y., leaving it to be taken over by mobs. Rythian refused to deal with any problems regarding B.A.R.R.Y. after Zoeya's departure. After damaging Barry the mushroom himself, he contemplated destroying the whole facility before his memories of Zoeya got the better of him. It is possible that B.A.R.R.Y. will someday re-commence its various duties. For the time being, however, this is unlikely. Zoey has returned, but shows little to no interest in restoring the facility. The failed disarming, and subsequent detonation of the Nuclear device planted under Blackrock Stronghold has left little evidence that this facility was ever present. The Crooked Caber (Not to be confused with The Captive Creeper) The Crooked Caber is a pub run and owned by Ravs on a small island near Blackrock. Rythian, Zoey, Nilesy, Teep are the only customers to have visited. Sjin recently came across it in his first episode of 'Feed the World' confusing it as Nilesy's place. Sjindustries Oil Platform During Sjin's "Let's Build: Sjindustry," Sjin built an oil rig out at sea on the same Tekkit server. The rig has yet to be visited in the Tekkit series by any of the characters. Quotes Series Most of the events that occur in Tekkit all happen on the same server, however, the game footage is captured and uploaded onto a number of the Yogscast's channels. The current list of series are as follows: *Lewis, Simon and Duncan's Tekkit series - uploaded onto the main BlueXephos channel. *Sips and Sjin's Tekkit series - uploaded to both Sips and Sjin's channels. *Rythian, Zoey and Teep's series (Blackrock Chronicle Rising) - uploaded to Rythian's YouTube channel. *Hannah's solo series - uploaded onto the Yogscast2 YouTube channel. *Martyn and Toby's series - uploaded onto Martyn's inthelittlewood channel. *Nilesy's series - which was uploaded to Nilesy's channel. *Duncan's Tutorial series- uploaded on Lalna's channel. *Nilesy's and Hannah's Tekkit series - uploaded onto Yogscast2 and Nilesy's channel. *TheStrippin's and Benji's Tekkit series- uploaded on TheStrippin's channel. Notes Many strange names have been seen in the chat messages. In Tekkit with Duncan 49, many people are seen logging off and back on, including InTheLittleWood, Ridgedog, MintyMinute, and LikeTotallyToby.In the first episode of Martyn and Toby's Tekkit Series you can see Benjamin Disco logging in. Also while watching Rythian 's Tekkit you can see Benjamin_Disco leave. (Benjamin_Disco first appeared in Sips and Sjin's original Tekkit series titled Sips and Sjin's Tekkit adventure that was uploaded only on Sjin's channel. This series ended in episode 8 when Benjamin_Disco blew their house up.). A lot of players from the old Tekkit server (which Sjin and Duncan destroyed) have still not been seen on the new server. Some have shown up, such as Teep , Zyluss , Daltos and Ravs but it seems to be that many others have not returned like Maide or Skylord_Valetius. Their whereabouts are unknown, and they may not have joined the new server. Category:Games Category:Tekkit series Category:Minecraft Videos Category:Minecraft Category:Tekkit